


impromptu proposal

by cherrybomb_marichat



Series: Rarepair Month 2021 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 17: Marry Me, F/M, Fluff, Mentioned Adiren, Mentioned Adrienette, Rarepair Month 2021, aged-up, mentioned Hawkmoth, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybomb_marichat/pseuds/cherrybomb_marichat
Summary: Alya and Nino are having their weekly Thursday movie night, but it leads to something that changed their lives forever.
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe
Series: Rarepair Month 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099460
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	impromptu proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to nomolosk for being my beta!

“Babe, what movie do you want to watch this evening?” Nino asked his part-time superhero girlfriend. They had, finally moved in together and it quickly became a tradition to have a movie night every Thursday evening.

“I don’t know, you choose!” She answered her boyfriend. She was in the middle of writing a report and inspiration had just struck her, she was not going to let her reporter’s block get in her way.

“Remember the last time I chose?” Nino chuckled. He had chosen to watch an anime that Adrien had recommended to him. It was nothing more than some sappy rom-com and they had agreed never again would Nino choose the movie they would watch.

“Oh, it was a one-time thing,” Alya said with a wave of her hand. “I trust you.” 

“Last time you said that we watched a rom-com. You hate rom-coms” Nino rebutted. She already had enough romantic-comedy having to deal with Marinette and Adrien so often.

“Nino, babe, just choose a movie for kwami’s sake.” 

“On it Als.” Nino sighed as he gave in. He scrolled through Netflix, looking for a good movie to watch. Nope. Watched that. Alya wouldn’t like that one. He finally decided to settle for a comedy. Alya seemed really stressed these days, and what was a better cure than watching a comedy with ice cream and popcorn?

“All done!” Alya announced about 20 minutes later as she walked into the living room. She plopped down on the couch to see popcorn and mint ice cream. “What are we watching?”

“A comedy, I figured you needed to laugh a bit.” 

“Thanks, you always know how to cheer me up!” Alya beamed. How did she get so lucky to have Nino? 

“You would have done the same for me fox.” 

“ ‘Course I would turtle boy!” Alya playfully hit his shoulder. Ever since they revealed their identities, they had inside jokes like calling each other by their superhero alter-egos. It wasn’t much of a surprise to her, really. Carapace had shown up giving her heart-eyes and called Ladybug “dude”. Only one boy in her life did that, and that was Nino.

As the couple began to watch the comedy, Nino couldn’t help but glance at his girlfriend every time he heard her laugh. Her laugh was like the sunshine on a rainy day, a melody that can make even the coldest of hearts smile. I’m so lucky to have her as my girlfriend. Maybe, someday even more. Yeah, we could get married and have two kids and live in a nice studio apartment. I would be the luckiest man alive if I got her to marry me.

“What?” Alya’s screeched. Did she just hear the two words that every woman wanted to hear from her boyfriend in a committed relationship?

“Is there something wrong, babe?” Nino asked as he was pulled away from his fantasy. “Did something bad happen at the station?”

“No,no! Nothing’s wrong! Just what did you say?” Alya asked for confirmation. She couldn’t believe her ears. They were 19 years old. Not that she didn’t want to marry him, but it seemed so early to get married.

“I didn’t say anything…” Nino tilted his head, confusion evident in his voice. Did he say something to hurt her feelings? 

“I just, never mind.” Alya slumped her shoulders in defeat. I must have imagined it. He probably doesn’t think about marriage at this point of our relationship.

“Hey, talk to me fox.” Nino paused the movie and tilted Alya’s chin to look at him. “We are in a relationship, if we don’t want silly disagreements we need to talk. Whatever it is we’ll work through it together.”

Alya stared at her boyfriend’s beautiful brown eyes. His eyes were beautiful when he removed his glasses. She could see the love radiating from them. Was it just her? Was she imagining it? She needed to know. “ D-did you meant it?” she stuttered. 

“Of course, Alys. We have to make things work by communicating with each other or else we’ll turn out like those couples who argue over everything.”

“N-no, not that. I understand that part. D-o you really want to marry me?” Alya’s voice came down to a whisper when she said those last two words.

Nino took a sharp breath. “Oh, so you heard me,” he whispered. A blush began to cover his face. He didn’t mean to make things awkward between them, that was Marinette and Adrien’s thing.

“Y-yeah. I did.” Alay turned her head away so Nino wouldn’t see her blush. 

The two sat in an awkward silence before Nino took Alya’s hand in his. There was still a fierce blush covering both of their faces, but Nino was determined to get this right. “To tell the truth, Alya, I’ve daydreamed of us getting married ever since you moved in four months ago.”

Alya gasped. So, she wasn’t imagining it. Nino really wanted to marry her! It was real! This was all real! “Oh, Nino. I thought I was imagining it because I’ve dreamed of spending the rest of my life with you for months.”

Nino laughed. “So, it looks like we both knew what we wanted.” A thought came to Nino's mind. “Wait. I’ll be bright back.” he sprinted to the room and opened the drawer on the nightstand. If this is going to happen, it has to be done right.

“Alya, you know I love you, and despite the fact that this is not how I wanted to propose, I’d still like to ask. Would you marry me?” Nino kneeled on one knee and asked the question that would change their lives forever.

“Yes! Yes! One million times yes!” Alya squealed as Nino put the diamond ring on her finger. She admired the diamond ring, embellished with rubies. She loved this man, who she was now able to proudly call her fiancé!

“It looks like you like the ring,” Nino said sheepishly, rubbing his neck. Oh man, Adrien was rubbing off on him.

“Like it? I love it! Oh! This is the best day of my life!” Alya was on cloud nine. Never in her whole entire life, would she have thought that a movie night would lead to a proposal, but here she was. 

After the excitement, and more than a few kisses (some more heated than others), the newly engaged couple resumed their movie. A thought crossed Alya’s mind. 

“Babe, how long did you have that ring for?” 

Nino rubbed his neck (again! Adrien is really starting to rub on him) “Oh! That old thing! I totally didn’t have it for about six months!” Nino lied. 

Alya gaped at him. He really loved her for that long? “Y-you wanted to marry me for that long?”

“Well, who can blame me? I have the most amazing woman as my fiancée.” he defended himself. This woman was amazing. 

Alya was at loss for words. She loved this man so much. “And I have the most amazing man as my fiancé.”

Even though this proposal was unexpected, it would work out, because, well, in their life normal didn’t exist, especially when a middle-aged butterfly man attacks Paris on an almost daily basis, and they fought him with their best friends. But despite that, things would work out in the end because they were in this together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
